


Caught

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Caught, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico & Bruno know each other since a long time they are friends they little by little they have discover more feelings. <br/>They begun a secret relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Had the idea after reading the fic of TheFlirtMeister : http://archiveofourown.org/works/3339737 so i wanted to do a little fanfic about them :)
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Bruno & Nico have known each other for a long while, they were friends, even closer friends. But one day after talking a while, they have discovered that their feelings are not just friendship, but also love, so they have begun to date and keep it a secret because of many things.

They were scared that the mother of Bruno knows this since he is with the son of Alain. And Nico didn't really wanted to tell his father since he is with Bruno and when both of them know the story of Alain & Ayrton it's a little sensitive.

That was mainly the main reason of why secret relationship. They are very careful, but one day they didn't know how it's happening because they are "really careful" they were kissing and the father of Nico have entered in the same room where they are.

Nico has forgotten that his father has the key of his home for when he is not at home for looking if everything is okay, and he had told them that he wanted to take some break for holiday (in a way, I don't want to be disturbed) but it's failed.

They were so embarrassed when it's happening.

"Dad"

"Mr Prost..."

"I don't know what to say"

Nico takes the hand of Bruno and decide to tell his dad "Sorry that you have discovered this like this, but I'm in a relationship with Bruno"

"How long are you together?"

"Since 1 year"

"You have kept it secret since a so long time"

"Yes, we wanted to keep a secret because..."

"You were scared about me discovering this?"

"Yes, because you know..."

"About me when I was racing and my reality with Aryton and because of everything between him and me"

"Yes..."

"Oh my boys"

Alain decides to take in his arms Bruno & Nico

"I'm happy that you are together, you are good together. You know each other since a long time. I support you both. "

"Thanks dad"

"Thanks Mr. Prost"

"You can call me Alain or Dad"

Bruno & Nico were blushing

"You want to come with me for eating together, and tell your mother Nico?"

"Yes."

"Bruno, you should tell everything to your mother too"

They have eat with Alain and the mother of Nico, the mother of Nico was happy for them.

Then one week later they decide to go to Brazil and see the mother of Bruno, who was crying when she have heard the news but was so happy for them. She decided also to keep in touch with the family of Nico.

Everything was perfect, they didn't hide at all in front of their family but continue for racing to hide it.

Maybe in some years they will tell the truth. They are happy together and in love.

**END**


End file.
